Tomando tu vida en otro cuerpo
by Kaoru Dono NS
Summary: Y aunque Menma y Naruto nacieron como gemelos, el tener diferentes cuerpos no los hacia merecedores de la misma vida
1. - Tomando tristezas -

**Tomando tu vida en otro cuerpo  
Por Kaoru Dono**

 **Introducción  
\- Tomando tristezas -**

Tras varios años de guerra, El país del fuego pasaba por un momento cúspide de enfrentamientos y las familias por un momento de tragedia.

Ir a enlistarse como candidato para las filas de soldados era un gran orgullo en los hombres mayores de 21 años, jóvenes o ancianos, cualquiera de ellos podía ser útil en cantidad y calidad

Algunos hombres cocinaban, otros eran estrategas y algunos iban al campo para luchar o morir en la batalla

Las mujeres, como leales y amorosas hijas, esposas o madres debían permanecer en sus hogares o cerca a los hospitales como enfermeras o ayudantes, colocando vendas, ofreciendo agua… en momentos de escases cualquier ayuda era bien recibida

Muchas familias temían por el día en que los hombres se despedían y varias otras lloraban por el día en que los recibían con vida, heridos o en un cofre de madera…

Eran pocos los casos en los que algunos hogares no contaban con ninguna posibilidad, y para bien o para mal… después de una despedida no volvían a verse los rostros jamás…

Era de noche, y en el piso húmedo de un campo reciente de batalla se escuchaba el rugido de la lluvia y el correr erróneo de un hombre herido que buscaba en varios rostros ensangrentados uno en particular

\- ¡Menma…!...- Lo llamaba con desesperación tras varios minutos sin respuesta –…Carajo… – Susurraba un joven pelinegro agitado a la vez que por fin encontraba a su amigo a un costado de sus pies. Con algo de dificultad por la angustia y la sorpresa por fin pudo agacharse y levantarle la cabeza algo ensangrentada en el mismo estado que el resto de su cuerpo - ¡Menma escúchame! ¡Escúchame carajo!

\- Sasu…ke – Susurraba con dificultad abriendo los ojos y derramando varios hilos de sangre por la boca- Entonces… - Apretándose los labios con temor – Al final… pu… pudieron conmigo – Derramando algunas lágrimas- Pero yo también… pu...de con ellos... ¿Viste?

\- ¡Cállate imbécil! – Exigía entre sollozos, atrayéndolo contra el pecho – Los refuerzos de esos malditos ya van a llegar – Apretándole la camisa del ensangrentado uniforme – ¡Tienes que ayudarme! solo quedamos nosotros con vida y tenemos que regresar ¿¡Me oíste!?

\- Dile a Naruto que sea fuerte – Le suplicaba al oído – Él… Él tiene que ser fuerte

\- Menma… - Cerrando los ojos y los nudillos de sus manos fuertemente con impotencia- Tú…

\- No, Sabes que no volveré a casa… al menos no con vida –Sonriendo levemente- Dile a Sakura que la amo y… que espero que en el cielo me pue…da perdonar

\- ... Joder... Se los diré – Recostándolo nuevamente con cuidado a la vez que controlaba el nudo de su garganta con impotencia-

\- Vete ya… date prisa – Sonreía levemente con jadeos y temor – Aquí no hay nada mas que hacer... Gracias amigo – Escupiendo sangre otra vez - Gracias hermano… - Entrecerrando los ojos lentamente a medida que quedaba recostado en el piso nuevamente-

\- Se los diré – Poniéndose de pie con algo de mareo y sollozos- Menma… se los diré – Caminando hacia atrás – Te quiero hermano… - Había susurrado con dolor antes de alejarse de aquel lugar, dándole la espalda a los varios cuerpos que una vez permanecieron de pie con la vida de sus amigos y camaradas de guerra

\- Se los diré – Susurraba repitente una noche recostado sobre su cama, mirando hacia el techo de la habitación pequeña que compartía en la antigüedad con Menma en el edificio de militares-

\- ¿Otra vez recordando el pasado Sargento Uchiha? – Preguntaba un anciano General presente en la puerta del dormitorio-

\- Mi General – Poniéndose rápidamente de pie al lado de la cama- A su servicio mi señor – Colocándose en pose firme con respeto-

\- No olvidamos a los que se han ido- Caminando hacia el- Pero tenemos que aprender a sobrevivir sin ellos – Tocándole los hombros –

\- Lo se mi Señor – Pasando saliva con dolor – Pero ellos ya descansan y nosotros seguimos sufriendo aquí… sin ellos

\- El Sargento Menma tenía una esposa y un hermano ¿Me equivoco? – Obligándolo a bajar la mano que mantenía en la frente-

\- No mi Señor – Bajando el brazo lentamente- Se casó hace un año y su hermano gemelo ya tiene 23

-Ya ha pasado un mes después de lo sucedido – Caminando hacia una ventana de la blanquecina habitación- No les eh dado mis condolencias… - Tocando el vidrio humedecido por el vaho de la lluvia- ¿Cómo han llevado la noticia? –Girando el rostro y detallándolo con la mirada-

\- Aun… - Apretando las manos con impotencia- Aún no se los eh dicho mi Señor

\- ¿Y qué está esperando? ¿Una tarjeta de invitación acaso?

\- …Menma entro a la guerra sin contar con la aprobación de su hermano – Levantando un poco la voz- Y… y su esposa está embarazada con 2 meses de gestación – Bajando el rostro con tristeza- Dígame Señor… ¿Cómo debería decírselos?... dígame porque… yo, no lo sé…

\- Tiene 1 Semana para ir y avisarles sobre lo sucedido – Exigía seriamente colocándole en las manos la medalla de Héroe que se otorgaba a un soldado caído en batalla- No tienen un cuerpo al cual llorar o enterrar… Pero por lo menos, ya no tendrán el pensamiento de esperar por alguien que no volverá – Caminando hacia la puerta- Tiene una Semana Sargento Uchiha…

La lluvia no había cesado, el tiempo no se había detenido y de esa dura semana de enfrentamiento solo quedaban dos días

Una tarde, ahogando el llanto en una botella de licor decidió armarse de valor y enfrentar la realidad…

Menma primero había sido un hermano que un esposo y padre, así que Sasuke decidió dirigirse a una vieja casa para iniciar por fin con esa tarea que no podía ni quería alargar más

\- Por fin te cumpliré amigo – Apretando la medalla de héroe contra su pecho- ayúdame… - Pedía caminando bajo la lluvia hacia el patio trasero de aquella casa en la que había vivido la familia Namikaze Uzumaki hace mucho tiempo atrás, Minato Namikaze y su esposa Kushina Uzumaki habían sido un matrimonio bondadoso con sus vecinos y seguramente se habían ganado el cielo en el que ahora deberían estar…

Hace dos años, en una trágica noche… uno de los enemigos se había hecho pasar por un soldado herido, ingreso en la casa en busca de ayuda, logro engañarlos y finalmente los había eliminado por ser aliados de la guerra…

Menma se había enlistado al ejército con dolor después de matar a aquel enemigo en un burdel del pueblo, pero aun así, esa sed culminada de venganza no servía… ¡Esa muerte no le devolvería a sus padres ni a la unión de su familia! No, Menma quería venganza, quería quitarles la vida a todos los familiares y compañeros de aquel sujeto que cegó la alegría de su familia… y de la forma que fuera lo conseguiría

Por otro lado Naruto, su hermano gemelo, le había pedido que no lo hiciera, le había rogado que siguieran juntos, apoyando al ejército con las armas que forjaban, pero no con la vida que sus padres les habían regalado

Al día siguiente, después de un enfrentamiento entre hermanos, El pelinegro decidió unirse al batallón al lado de Sasuke, su antiguo vecino, quien un año atrás se había enlistado por la misma razón después de presenciar la masacre de la familia Uchiha…

\- Veo que la vida te ha tratado bien – Decía un joven pelinegro en forma de saludo hacia un joven rubio que forjaba el pedazo de hierro de un arma en construcción-

\- ¿Sasuke? – Preguntaba con alegría a la vez que retiraba la máscara de seguridad de su rostro, dejando a la vista unos hermosos ojos azules sobre una piel bronceada- ¿Qué haces aquí teme de porquería? – Caminando hacia el con una sonrisa antes de chocar las manos en forma de saludo – Vaya, después de 2 años tú y Menma se acuerdan de mi… - Buscando una nueva presencia tras el Uchiha – Anda, dime ya… ¿Dónde carajos se metió Menma, Porque no viene a saludar a su hermano gemelo?

\- Naruto – Tomándolo fuertemente de los hombros - Sucedieron muchas cosas – Hablaba con seriedad y melancolía absorbiendo por la nariz – Menma no regresara… - Confesaba con nuevas lagrimas alrededor de los ojos entregándole la medalla- Lo siento hermano…

\- - - Continuara - - -


	2. - Tomando Decisiones -

Preparando Documento...

██████████████]99%

Documento listo para leer...

███████████████100%

 **Tomando tu vida en otro cuerpo**

Por Kaoru Dono

Capitulo 1

\- Tomando Decisiones -

Era de noche en una casa antigua, humilde y acogedora.

Y aunque fuera de ella, hacía mucho frio y la lluvia no cesaba… En su interior, la situación no parecía mejorar.

Las malas noticias de Menma por fin habían llegado, y en las emociones de Naruto, solo el llanto y el dolor se demostraban.

\- Mi hermano les entrego su vida Sasuke – Reclamaba Naruto, sentado al lado de una mesa, sujetando con enojo la reciente medalla entre sus manos – ¿Y a cambio de qué? ¿¡De que le entreguen una medalla de héroe a su familia!?

\- … Naruto, el gobierno está dispuesto a entregarte una herencia con varias monedas de oro –Opinaba recargando la espalda en una pared - Sera fácil que la reclames, si no fuera por tu cabello serias idéntico a tu hermano – Comentaba bebiendo un poco de licor-

\- ¡No quiero nada de ese dinero Sasuke! – Exclamaba tomándose la cabeza con impotencia- ¿De qué me sirve si no está mi hermano? ¿¡De que!? ¡Dime!

\- Cálmate, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es… Menma sabía lo que hacía, ya no era ningún niño, además… seguro ese idiota adivino como te pondrías y por eso me dijo que te pidiera que fueras fuerte

\- ¿Qué fuera fuerte?... Tsk, imbécil… Ya hiciste tu deber Sasuke… - Retirándose algunas lágrimas de las mejillas y de la nariz- ya puedes irte a seguir usando tu cuerpo como un imán de balas

\- Me siento orgulloso de servir en la guerra… - Dejando el vaso con licor en la mesa- ¡Menma murió con orgullo y si yo llegara a caer en batalla tendría orgullo también!

\- ¿¡Y a los que nos dejan que!? – Parándose con enojo- Tú no te preocupas por morir porque te encontrarías con tu familia en el cielo… ¡Pero Menma me dejo solo!

\- ¡No fuiste al único que dejo solo! – Empujándolo con seriedad- ¡Tú ya eres un hombre y puedes valerte por ti mismo!

\- Sasuke…

\- ¡Sasuke nada! A una hora de aquí se encuentra una joven en embarazo…- ¿Qué hará ella?... ¿Cómo le diré que su esposo murió dejándola viuda y en ese estado?

\- … - Quedando sorprendido- ¿Menma?... – Pasando saliva- ¿Menma se casó?

\- Con una enfermera – Afirmando con la cabeza- Quien curo nuestras heridas en varios enfrentamientos, y aunque me enamore de ella – Sonriendo levemente – Solo tuvo ojos para tu hermano

\- y ¿Menma también la amo? – Preguntaba alegre- Ellos… ¿Fueron felices?

\- No – Dejándolo sorprendido- Tu hermano solo la veía como un cuerpo con el cual pausar el odio – tomando seriedad- Menma solo quería vengar a los suyos, una mujer era un impedimento para seguir luchando…

\- ¿Entonces porque se casó? – Cuestionaba con enojo, detestando en lo que su hermano se había convertido-

\- Le quito la virginidad a esa mujer – exhalando y suspirando- el barrio en el que vive comenzó a ofenderla… y Menma decidió casarse con ella para devolverle su honor

\- Grandísimo imbécil…

\- Sonriendo levemente- Menma me dijo que seguramente dirías eso al enterarte

\- ¡Y aun así la dejo en embarazo y siguió en la guerra! – Decía con gran enojo, conteniendo la furia en sus manos para no acabar con los objetos de su casa-

\- Tiene 2 meses de embarazo… y Menma murió hace uno – Apretando los labios con impotencia- Cuando regresé, me entregaron las cosas de tu hermano… y entre sus pertenencias estaba una carta en la que ella le informaba de su actual estado…

\- Entonces…

\- Menma murió sin saber que sería padre – Mirándolo con melancolía – Y Sakura, ella no sabe que es una viuda de la guerra

\- Sakura… - Pasando saliva- ¿Ese es su nombre?

\- Si – Sonriendo levemente- Le hace honor a su imagen pero… - Negando lentamente con la cabeza- No puedo ir a avisarle… Ella me odia por alejarla de su esposo… y si ahora le llego con esta noticia…

\- Debes decirle

\- No puedo Naruto – Tapándose la boca con el dorso de la mano- Ayúdame viejo – Le suplicaba entre fuertes jadeos de impotencia - ¡Ayúdame…!

Antigua Konoha – Mañana del día Siguiente

\- Decirle la verdad… - Comentaba con burla, Sasuke- ¿No se te ocurrió nada mejor?

\- No hay nada mejor que la verdad – Respondía seriamente siguiendo el camino que el Uchiha le dirigía- ¿Estás seguro que vive por aquí? – Mirando con detalle el barrio humilde por el que estaban caminando-

\- Si, así está escrita la dirección en la carta – Mirando nuevamente el sobre- espera aquí – Tomándolo del brazo – Primero quiero hablar con ella de unas cosas privadas…

\- Como quieras – Sentándose en una piedra grande – esperare aquí entonces

\- Regreso enseguida – Había dicho antes de dar media vuelta y parar frente a una vieja vivienda de ladrillos pintados con blanco - Está debe ser la casa en la que se hospeda…

\- ¡Oh por todos los cielos! – Expresaba con sorpresa una joven de pelo azul, piel blanca y ojos color perla- ¡Sasuke! – Gritaba antes de taparse la boca-

\- ¿Sasuke? – Preguntaba otra joven de cabello rubio, piel bronceada y ojos azules- Sasuke llegas en un buen momento – Decía nerviosa, corriendo hacia él y tomándolo de la mano- ¡Vamos! Dile a Menma que se apresure Sakura está muy mal… Por favor apresúrense

\- ¿Sakura?... ¿Qué tiene? ¡Vamos Ino respóndeme! - Preguntaba seriamente soltándose con un jalonazo-

\- Su fiebre es alta, desde que llegaron las noticias del ultimo combate de hace un mes se empezó a enfermar… Pero… ¿Dónde está Menma? ¿Por qué no le escribió?

\- Menma esta…

\- ¿Dónde? – Preguntaba la peli azul – Sasuke, por favor dime que Menma está bien

\- No Hinata… - Bajando la mirada – El, ya no regresara

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntaba entre un leve susurro una linda joven de cabello rosa, piel pálida y ojos jade – No… ¿No regresara? – Había alcanzado a decir antes de caer desmayada al piso, golpeándose fuertemente la frente-

\- ¡SAKURA! – Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo, llamando la atención de Naruto quien de inmediato corrió guiado por el bullicio-

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntaba alarmado poniéndose frente a ellos, mientras Hinata solo lo nombraba y se lanzaba a sus brazos –

\- ¡Menma, Regresaste y estás bien!

\- ¿Qué? – Le cuestionaba el Uzumaki, tomándola de los hombros y alejándola de el – Disculpe señorita pero usted se equivoca – Bajando la mirada hacia aquella hermosa joven que permanecía en los brazos del Uchiha- ¿Qué sucedió Sasuke?… ¿Ella está bien?

\- Si – Respondía cortamente- Ayúdame a entrarla con cuidado dobe – Le pedía mientras se la ubicaba en los brazos- Ino ¿Dónde es la habitación?

\- Por aquí Sasuke – Señalaba el camino la oji azul a la vez que miraba con rencor a su compañera Hinata- Aquí… esa es su cama

\- Gracias – Comentaba Naruto al tiempo que colocaba suavemente a esa frágil mujer sobre aquellas cobijas-

Sakura era una joven verdaderamente hermosa, y ni siquiera aquella palidez se interponía como un escudo para impedir que la admiraran

Él había disfrutado teniéndola por breves segundos contra su pecho, y ahora, con más razón… no entendía como su hermano podía haberla dejado sola…- ¡Llamen a un médico! – Exigía mirando a las dos jóvenes que permanecían en la puerta de la habitación- ¡En su estado es peligroso que se hubiera golpeado así!

\- ¿En su estado…? ¿Entonces si leíste las cartas? – Preguntaba Hinata con una sonrisa- La del embarazo y la…

\- ¡Un médico! – Repetía Naruto con enojo- ¿No hay un médico aquí?

\- Ellas son enfermeras – Aclaraba Sasuke poniéndose al lado de la cama también-

\- ¿¡Entonces que hacen ahí paradas!? ¡Muévanse! – Exigía nuevamente mirándolas con enojo-

\- Hinata ve por agua y unas toallas – Ordenaba Ino rápidamente a la vez que se ubicaba al lado de Sakura, calculándole el pulso bajo la mano- ¡Rápido!

\- … Si – Obedecía la peli azul tocándose las manos y observando con extrañeza el comportamiento de "Menma"-

\- ¿¡Qué esperas mujer!? – Le gritaba Naruto nuevamente con enojo-

\- Regreso en seguida – Había alcanzado a decir antes de salir del cuarto con timidez y temor-

\- Somos enfermeras – Comentaba Ino, llamándoles la atención – Pero ella necesita un doctor y con tantas guerras no hay por esta área, por eso te estábamos esperando y…

-… ¿Qué paso?- Preguntaba la oji jade con miedo tocándose la frente y moviéndose lentamente en la cama, mientras a lo lejos, sin abrir sus ojos… solo escuchaba- ¡Trata de no moverte por favor! – Le pedía una voz parecida a la de Menma a la vez que la tomaba de las mejillas y le repetía que todo estaría bien- Sasuke – llamaba esa voz con un poco de volumen– Ya despertó – Decía antes de volver la voz hacia ella– Sakura, todo estará bien…

\- ¿Menma? – Abriendo un poco los ojos mientras lo enfocaba con algo de ardor- Menma… volviste… ¿Estás bien…?

\- Tranquila – Acariciándole la frente – Aquí estoy… Vas a mejorarte y…

\- ¿Sakura? – La llamaba Sasuke a medida que se ubicaba al lado de Naruto - ¿Me escuchas? ¿Te duele algo?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí imbécil? – Preguntaba con enojo arrugando un poco el puente de su nariz-

\- Creo que ya está bien – Respondía el oji azul con burla mirando a su amigo y regresando la mirada a esos dulces ojos jade que lo miraban sorprendida-

\- Si, eso parece tsk – Opinaba Sasuke seriamente- Sakura –Respirando lentamente– Tienes que ser fuerte – Mirándola seriamente- … Menma, no volverá – Negando con la cabeza-

\- ¿¡Que!? – Decía entre lágrimas tocándose la frente y sorprendiendo a todos- Pero – Mirando a Naruto con temor – Tu…

\- ¡Sasuke! – Se quejaba el oji azul por el poco tacto de su amigo-

\- Él no es Menma – Continuaba Sasuke tomándola de las manos –

\- ¿No… es, qué?- Empezando a respirar agitadamente-

\- ¡Fui herido en batalla! – Decía Naruto rápidamente, llamando la atención de todos- "Perdóname Menma"- Un golpe en la cabeza hizo que olvidara parte de mi memoria – Acariciándole una mejilla – Por eso… Por eso no soy Menma

\- ¿Estas… bien? – Le preguntaba nerviosamente a la vez que le rozaba las manos- Menma… ¿Volverás a estar bien? – Derramando algunas lágrimas-

\- Si… - Respondía con algunas lágrimas mirándola a los ojos- Todo estará bien – Atrayéndola a sus brazos – No te conozco – Pasando saliva- Pero te aseguro que cuidare de ti y de este bebe con mi vida – Acariciándole el cabello – Te lo prometo por la vida que tenía Menma… y por mi vida, que desde ahora…les pertenece a ustedes…


End file.
